This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cigarette smoking is the leading preventable cause of disease and death in the United States, responsible for approximately 438,000 deaths annually (2005). The federal government s health goal is to reduce the smoking prevalence among adults to less than 12% by the year 2010, although currently 23% of the US adult population continues to smoke (Trosclair et al., 2005).